company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Laserdisc Dead Side Bumpers
3M/Imation 19??-19?? Bumper: On a blue gradient background, we see the text "There is no information on this side of the disc. Please play the other side." in a Times New Roman font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare, since most 3M discs usually have unplayable white plastic on their dead sides. In the rare event yours doesn't, pop it in and see if this appears. MCA Discovision 1978-1981 Bumper: On a blue background, the word "DISCOVISION" (with black lines in between "DISCO" and "VISION") appears. Below it is "NO PROGRAM THIS SIDE". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the second side of one-sided MCA Discovision laserdiscs, and possibly the last sides of releases with films spread out over an odd number of sides. Editor's Note: The grammar of "NO PROGRAM THIS SIDE" is awkward. Mitsubishi/Kuraray/Pioneer Entertainment 1980s-1990s Dead Side (Various Japanese manufacturers).png Dead Side (Various Japanese manufacturers) (variant).png Bumper: On a light blue background, some Japanese text appears telling us that the program material is only on the other side of the laserdisc. Below it is an English translation reading: "PROGRAM MATERIAL IS RECORDED ONLY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS LASERVISION DISC." Variant: Sometimes, only the English text appears and the text is slightly altered in that "LASERVISION DISC" instead reads "LASER VIDEODISC." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the second side of one-sided Mitsubishi/Kuraray laserdiscs. Pioneer also sometimes uses this, but very rarely, as they usually use their own bumper with a turtle which is described below. Pioneer Entertainment 1980s-1990s Pioneer Entertainment Dead Side Bumper.png Pioneer Entertainment Dead Side Bumper (variant).jpg Bumper: On a light yellow background, we see a drawing of an upside-down turtle with a Laserdisc as a stomach. Below it is "PROGRAM MATERIAL IS RECORDED ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS DISC". Variant: On Japanese releases, the background is white, the drawing of the turtle is smaller and slightly angled, and the text is in Japanese. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the second side of one-sided Pioneer Entertainment laserdiscs. Editor's Note: Some people might find the turtle cute. Sony DADC 1990s? Bumper: On a blue background, we see the text "PROGRAM MATERIAL IS RECORDED ONLY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS LASERVISION DISC". Notes/Trivia: With the exception of the blue background, this bumper is structured quite similarly to the green Disney warning screen from the early 1990s. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the second side of one-sided Sony laserdiscs. Technidisc 1983-1996 Bumper: On a blue background, two red bars appear at the top and bottom of the viewer's screen. The words "WRONG SIDE" are seen over the top bar, and below, in the blue area, is "Please remove disc, and turn over to play program." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the second side of one-sided Technidisc laserdiscs. WEA Manufacturing 1990s Bumper: On a background of a laserdisc with a blue hue on it, we see the words "TURN ME OVER." with a line underneath. Below this is the text "PROGRAM MATERIAL HAS BEEN RECORDED ONLY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS LASERDISC." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the second side of one-sided WEA Manufacturing laserdiscs. Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Laserdisc Side Bumpers